


Witches and Curses and Romance- Oh My!

by CinnaTwist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Falling In Love, Inktober 2019, Jason is a Witch, M/M, Magic, Slow Burn, Tim is a human, tags will be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaTwist/pseuds/CinnaTwist
Summary: The shop is cute and small. There’s plants on every spare shelf, as well as an overwhelming abundance of books. The first thing Tim takes notice of is how clean everything is. Unlike witches shops in the movies this one is full of light and smells of fragrant incense and sage leaves. There’s a beautiful crystal dream catcher in the window. Stunning amethyst, quartz and obsidian gems sparkling in the sunlight.He walks over to the window to get a closer look. It’s very delicate. The feathers are white and brown. Each one a different size. They’re probably owl feathers he guesses. He takes one more step forward and like clockwork he trips.By now he knows trying to break the fall makes it worse. So instead he keeps his arms close in front of him and braces for impact. Someone curses. It’s a deep voice that makes Tim’s heart flutter. He doesn’t get to see who it is however because he finds himself frozen.“ What the hell do you think you’re doing walking around while cursed like that?”





	1. Ring

Timothy Drake has no good, rotten, bad luck.

It’s scarily reliable how things can and always do get worse. Whether it’s tripping over air, losing belongs or straight up being just a minute too late. He just can’t catch a break. Maybe that’s why when he sees the sign in the window for curse removal he doesn’t think anything of it. After all, by now he knows there’s no such thing as a lucky day.

He goes in anyway.

The shop is cute and small. There’s plants on every spare shelf, as well as an overwhelming abundance of books. The first thing Tim takes notice of is how clean everything is. Unlike witches shops in the movies this one is full of light and smells of fragrant incense and sage leaves. There’s a beautiful crystal dream catcher in the window. Stunning amethyst, quartz and obsidian gems sparkling in the sunlight.

He walks over to the window to get a closer look. It’s very delicate. The feathers are white and brown. Each one a different size. They’re probably owl feathers he guesses. He takes one more step forward and like clockwork he trips.

By now he knows trying to break the fall makes it worse. So instead he keeps his arms close in front of him and braces for impact. Someone curses. It’s a deep voice that makes Tim’s heart flutter. He doesn’t get to see who it is however because he finds himself frozen.

“ What the hell do you think you’re doing walking around while cursed like that?”

Tim marvels at his position. He’s in mid fall before strong hands prop him up right. His savior- who he figures is the shop owner, is scowling at him. The harsh expression does nothing to hide the man’s good looks. He has messy curly hair that’s mostly pushing towards the left. His right ear is full of piercings, the stones similar to the dream catcher in the window. What really makes Tim pause however are the beautiful green eyes. Tim’s pulse quickens. It’s almost eerie how green they are, nearly luminous. They emphasis his long lashes and pale complexion, smoky eyeliner tying the entire look together.

The man is wearing a crisp white button down with black slacks and an apple green apron. He looks really good. Especially with his sleeves up, showing off intricate black tattoos and copper and leather bracelets. It takes Tim far too long to remember to breathe.

Finally- he stands up on his own. His cheeks flushing with warmth. The man doesn’t seem to understand his internal crisis and instead growls at him. Like this Tim’s eyes immediately drift down to perfect lips. He inhales sharply when a vision of pressing against them fills his mind.

“ I’m talking to you. “

That he is. Tim should probably remember how to speak back. Hopefully with something intelligent. Swallowing he soothes his somewhat dry throat. How unsightly, to be literally speechless in this moment. His mother would have his head if she were here.

“ I- I’m sorry. I saw the sign in the window and came in. I should have been more careful. “

The man doesn’t stop scowling. Instead he gives him a once over that makes Tim stand up a little straighter. He’s just come for DI so he knows he looks presentable at least. He’s in a soft charcoal gray suit, with red accidents. He’s not sure whats more mortifying, the fact that he’s wondering if the man is checking him out or the fact that he hopes the man is checking him out.

“ You’re a human. “

Tim pauses. Hoping his face doesn’t look as quizzical as he feels. For a moment he thinks of how to respond. Letting his eyes sweep over the shop again. Herbs, leather books, odd plants, incense, gemstones and other little bobbles… Yep this man is probably a witch. Or well maybe wizard or warlock. Who knew the terminology really?

“ I am.. “ He starts cautiously. “ And you are?”

The witch ignores him. Instead turning around and walking towards the register. There’s a little black cat sitting on the desk. So still Tim didn’t realize it's alive. The shopkeeper doesn’t answer him which is rude. When he takes a step forward the man's gaze shoots up.

“ Don’t move!”

Turns out that might have been some kind of spell because Tim finds himself actually unable to move. It fact makes him seethe. Handsome or not a jerk is a jerk. “ There’s no need to be rude. “

Once again, the man continues to ignore him. He’s looking through the draws of the dresser. Hands pulling out little pouches and boxes until he finds what he’s looking for. Anticlimactically it’s a simple silver ring with dark black markings. Despite its large size Tim things it might actually be something fashionable. Not even his mother would be able to find fault with something so elegant.

“ You’re here to get a cursed removed right?”

Tim can only blink dumbly. When the shopkeeper gestures towards the back his mop of pretty black curls move with him. They look incredibly soft and shiny, it’s obvious the man takes great care of his looks. Like his shop he’s impeccably neat and clean. Licking his lips Tim finds himself nodding.

“ Yes please. “

That’s how he finds himself following a cute boy witch to the back of the store. Unlike the front which is neat and professional, the back is much more cozy. There’s an abundance of cushions, blankets, tapestries, and painting all around the room. In the center there’s a low table with a few larger crystals and a shell of smoking herbs in the middle. It makes Tim feel a little awkward walking on the plush flooring.

He takes off his shoes after the shopkeeper does so first.

“ Have a seat while I grab a few more things. I’ll hear you out after. “

It’s reassuring to know that the man does intend to listen to him. So doing as he told he takes a seat. The cushion in front of the table is obscenely comfortable. Supporting his back while also keeping him off the hard floor. He criss crosses his legs and allows himself to look around. It’s a very small area hidden away by long draping fabric. Engulfing the room in a comfortable ambiance. Tim is sure that the smell of incense is clinging to the walls, keeping the room fragrant and sweet. His fingers touch the soft carpet. It’s easy to tangle them and let his mind wander off. He’s not sure how long he sits there before the man is addressing him again.

“ I know it’s difficult but if possible please try to stay in your body. “

Tim isn’t quite sure what to say to that so he says nothing. He wiggles his toes in his socks, trying to stay as present as possible. Finally the shopkeeper sits across from him, apron gone and the first few buttons of his top undone. Tim eyes the bare skin eagerly. There’s hints of a tattoo peeking out. As well as a leather cord that dips underneath hiding whatever’s on it.

If the man sees him staring he doesn’t say anything about it.

“ So what brings you to my shop today?”

Not knowing how to start Tim flounders for some kind of explanation. He’s a little nervous that the man isn’t going to believe him. Then again seeing the store he’s sure he’s heard crazier things. The truth would probably be his safest bet.

“ My name is Tim, Timothy Drake, you’ve probably heard of me- I’m the heir to Drake Industries, the third most eligible bachelor in Gotham. “

That gets a snort from the shopkeeper. The small laugh is more than pleasant on Tim’s ears. He finds himself relaxing at the sound.

“ It’s pretty much as you’ve pointed out. I’m cursed, that or I just happen to have very very bad luck. Either way it makes things rather difficult for me, though it’s been this way for as long as I can remember. “

The man sitting across from him doesn’t judge. His expression is silently intense in a way where Tim can tell he’s listening. It’s reassuring, making it a lot easier to continue speaking. He glosses over the details but tries to be thorough. He mentions how it’s been this way since he was young. How he’s always late no matter how early he leaves, how he trips over nothing and how things never seem to go his way.

He tries not to whine or vent. Which he hopes the man appreciates. By the time he gets it all off his chest he feels a weird kind of tension. Almost like a snake coiling around his heart. Despite that however he tries to keep open, because maybe just maybe he could actually get some help here.

“ You said it’s been like this even while growing up?”

Tim nods, sitting up straighter. He’s feeling a little anxious. The coil getting wound tighter. He breathes through it by drawing in slow deep breaths. It makes it a tad bit easier. The man lights some cedar pines that smell crisp.

“ Alright well before I can do anything I need to ask your permission. Do I have permission to perform this clearing and do my work? “

The shop keep fixes him with a firm gaze. Tim eagerly agrees silently, feeling- something? Elation perhaps, or maybe relief? Either way he is open and ready. Not even the little voices in his head can stop him from trusting this. The man smiles. It’s wonderful, his teeth straight and white. The action immediately sets him at ease and he finds himself smiling back.

“ I give consent. “

The man nods. “ Excellent. I’m going to take on surrogation for you- it’s faster that way. Just sit back and relax and rely on me to deal with things. Keep focused on taking long deep breaths.“

Tim isn’t sure what any of that means but he does as he says. The shop keep lifts his own wrist almost as if feeling for his pulse point.

“ I am Timothy Drake. “

He isn’t sure what happens next, but the man seems content. He continues rapidly muttering through phrases. Tim almost wishes he had a notebook to write things down. So he would be able to research these things afterwards. The man flies through so efficiently that it’s only jarring when he becomes stuck.

_This is it._

Tim isn’t sure where the thought comes from. He does however feel the twisting get worse. So much so that he doubles over and grasps at his chest. It’s nearly unbearable, making it hard to breath or even keep his eyes open.

“ Breath through it. I almost have it. “

He can’t tell if the man is in a similar position. So for the time being he greedily gulps in mouth fulls of air, hoping that it will easy his aching chest. He’s about 4 breathes in when the pain shifts down to his kidney. Causing him to grasp for it with the same amount of desperation.

It’s doesn’t go on for too long. By the end of it, Tim is able to breathe properly. Only wincing when the occasional pain rises. He finally gives himself permission to open his eyes. When he does he finds the shopkeeper’s face in similar discomfort.

Exactly how deep did the surrogation go?

“ I’m finding need for a prayer. Which word resonates with you- God, Spirit, Source, Light, Universe-”

“ Universe please. “

The man nods. Tim can’t help but feeling like he’s expecting something. He adjusts his position to get a little more comfortable. His palms facing up in his lap. When he’s finally ready the shopkeeper begins.

_“ In the beginning was the light and the light overpowered the darkness. There is no darkness stronger than light and at this moment I call upon the light of the universe to invoke healing. “_

Tim feels something. Which is absolutely terrifying. It’s almost as if there’s a soft wind brushing against his bare skin. Subtly demanding his attention. He can feel his eyes being drawn shut so instead of fighting he goes with it. He allows himself to relax and focus on the shop keeps voice. It’s soothing and rhythmic, making it easy to surrender.

_“ I ask that you cut all the cords of attachment that are siphoning life energy from Timothy Drake and break all contracts and agreements made by him in this life, in any past lives or that are present in his ancestral lineage. Break the curse that has been placed on him and return it to its sender, as Timothy no longer wishes to hold this burden for her. “_

With every word Tim feels a weight being taken off of him. Almost as if one by one heavy chains are falling away. He jumps a bit at the last sentence, feeling shame rise when his mother comes to mind.

_“Strengthen his field so that it may not return. I ask you universe to take him into your hold like a newborn babe so he may be born again from the abundant love you hold for him. Thank you universe for this healing- as you go through his body please remove all entities, thought forms, demons or lost souls and send them into the light where they can continue their evolutionary path.”_

Peppermint. Liquid peppermint. It’s all he can use to describe the cooling feeling that goes through his body. Soothing his aches and washing away every trace of- whatever. It feels amazing, Tim barely realizes he’s smiling. When he does however it gets a bit larger because for the first time ever he feels light.

_“ We give thanks for your mercy, strength and kindest. As we draw this session to a close I ask that you infuse this talisman of protection with your power. Translating it to the needs of Timothy Drake so that no harm may come to him going forward. I close with this healing with the sacred prayer of the brotherhood. “_

The man’s singing is beautiful Tim finds out. Melodic voice carefully sounding out the vowels of a simple prayer. He still doesn’t want to open his eyes so instead he just listens. Taking in the deep timber of every note. He feels the bright light in the room starting to dim. Which must signal the end of the process.

_“ So I say it, So it is done. It is done, It is done, It is done. “_

Tim’s eyes flutter open easily. The first breath feels like a release. Tim’s eyes glimpse down to the object in the man’s hand. It’s the simple ring from earlier though now it’s a tad smaller. It looks almost as if it could fit him.

“ Your hand please.”

He gives it up easily. When their skin touches he feels sparks pass through them. It’s wonderfully warm making his cheeks flush. The feeling of warm metal slipping onto his finger make his heart pick up. It’s delightfully intimate though the ring goes on his right hand and not the left. When he’s done the man leans back and lets out a long breath.

“ How do you feel now? “

Tim beams unable to stop himself. “ I feel great- that was amazing. I can’t believe how much happened! At first everything was hurting, then it was moving around- There was a weight I felt being lifted off of me- then like peppermint was going through my veins- it was wonderful just wonderful!”

He’s babbling, something he rarely does. He hasn’t been this happy about something in a long time. Though the more he rambles on the more the man across from him starts to smile. Tim grins back, the action infectious.

“ Perfect. That ring will help protect you from now on. Though you should cleanse it with salt once a month and charge it on every full moon to keep it active. I don’t know why but you have a nasty opening to attachments and spells. Whoever is putting that stuff on you is powerful. It was placed when you were in the womb. “

That makes Tim freeze. For the second time his mother pops into his mind. He bites his tongue not wanting to know the answer to the question. Instead he just nods his head, filing away that information for later.

“ Your body wants to see me again in 6 weeks, is that’s alright with you?”

Tim scrunches his nose at that. The laugh the man lets out his gorgeous.

“ It’s an energy technique. I ask your body when it’ll be ready for another session and it lets me know. Is 6 weeks good for you?”

The man looks so much more natural now. A smile definitely suits him a lot more than the frown from earlier.

“ 6 weeks is fine. I can do the same day and time? “

The shop keep nods standing. Tim attempts to do the same and nearly falls over.

“ Hey- Take it easy. You sit there I’ll get you some water and be back with my schedule. 1 second. “

Tim nods letting himself sit back onto the cushion. His legs are definitely asleep. The pins and needles are surprisingly pleasant.

“ That would be great Mr- “

“ Todd. Jason Todd. “

Jason gives him an easy handsome smile. Tim’s heart flutters again, shyly he returns it.

“ That would be great Mr. Todd. “


	2. Mindless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man chuckles and leans across the counter. The cat stretches long and lean before pouncing off to sit in the sill. “ Most of the books here cost magical currency Timmy. Though I might have a book or two for mindless humans like yourself. “
> 
> “ Mindless?” Tim can’t help snapping at the comment. He steps towards Jason before pausing. Remembering his earlier near fall. 
> 
> “ Yep mindless. It’s the curse of technology. Most people don’t even realize how ungrounded they are. Before your clearing you left your body about 3 times. You should probably work on that by the way. When you’re not in your body it leaves it vacant for other things to get in. “

It doesn’t take long for Jason to get back with the water. When he returns Tim takes it graciously. Saying a quiet thank you before bringing the cup to his lips. He takes small sips, each swallow wonderfully refreshing. 

“ Sorry about earlier by the way. “

The apology surprises him. It takes him a minute to realize what it's for. The memory of prior rudeness is faraway in the background. Tim still riding high from the feeling of energy circulating through his body.

“ It’s not a big deal. “

That makes Jason frown. He scrunches up his nose in distaste but keeps talking anyway. 

“ It really is. You almost broke my protection grid. Though I guess you didn’t notice, The dream catcher tends to draw peoples' eyes away from it. “

Tim tries to remember the window sill from earlier. He doesn’t recall seeing anything like Jason is describing. It makes him feel a little sheepish for not paying closer attention. He can’t believe he almost broke something so important.

“ I didn’t notice, Sorry. “

That makes the man sigh. He doesn’t seem angry though which is a good sign. It also kind of explains Jason’s reaction earlier. The grid sounds indispensable, who knew how long it took to make something like that. 

“ Yea you’re not the first one. I wish I could move it but it has to be in that specific spot. “

“ How come?”

The question slips out easily. He feels comfortable enough to ask. After all, Jason is volunteering the information. That must mean that it’s alright for him to know, right?

Jason hums for a moment. Searching for the words to explain. 

“ This shop is on a ley line. So portals tend to pop up at random. The grid keeps them in check. I put it right where the portals usually appear, makes it stronger that way. “

Tim feels like he could burst from excitement.

“ Portals? What kind of portals? Have you ever been through one- where do they lead? Does anything ever come through-”

The shop keep laughs. Tim feels his face go red. It’s almost like he’s just noticing there’s a real live witch in front of him. Who knew what kind of cool things Jason’s magic could do besides what he’s already seen? 

“ Hey hey- Slow down. Portals can lead to anywhere. Past time lines, alternate universes, different dimensions, the works. As for what comes through? Well usually nothing that you really want to encounter. In Gotham there’s only 2 portals, I happen to have one and some people I know have the other. We monitor them to keep anything unsavory from coming through. There’s a lot of nasty inhumans who would thrive in this kind of hell hole. “

The information makes Tim’s head spin. _ Inhumans? _It feels like every for question Jason answers two more takes their place. What he wouldn’t give to go to another world or a past life. It must be an extraordinary experience. He wants to ask so badly but something tells him it’s definitely out of his reach. Instead he just nods enthusiastically, filing the information away for more thoughts later. Perhaps he could get Jason to sell him a book on the topic. 

“ That sounds amazing. You must be really powerful. “

Jason snorts. 

“ Pretty boy there's a lot more powerful things than me in this world. “

The nickname makes Tim flush. A bell rings signaling someone entering the shop. Jason get’s up dusting imaginary dust off of his pants. “ Well duty calls. Feel free to relax however long you need. I’ll be in the front when you’re ready. “

Tim nods watching Jason get up. When he finally leaves Tim allows himself a shaky exhale through the mouth. Just what the heck is happening here. Curses? Portals? Inhumans? Just what did he get himself into?

He sits quietly watching the leaves burn down to ash. He can think a little clearer which is amazing. It’s been so long since he’s been able to feel this present and alert. Straightening out his legs a pleasing crack sounds. He doesn’t want to overstay his welcome so he probably should start getting up. He sips the water until it’s done. 

God. What if he’s just going crazy? 

He half expects to wake up any moment. Like he usually does when he realizes he’s dreaming. Nothing happens though and he stays sitting in the cozy back of the shop.

Giving up Tim stands. He takes his time to stretch. It feels wonderful, none of the usual soreness making itself known. Once he feels a little more ready he puts on his shoes. Checking that he hasn’t left any mess or any of his belongings. He does a double take when he realizes the cup is gone. 

“ Well that’s practical. “

He pats his pockets, checking for his keys, wallet and phone. Once he knows he has everything he heads to the front of the shop.

Whoever had come in is gone now. The only person here is Jason, gently stroking the pure black cat on the counter. The animal looks sinister, nearly making Tim jump. Jason snickers booping the cats pink nose. It’s that action that draws Tim’s attention the the animals face. It has nasty little burn marks that make him look unearthly. 

“ Stop that Roman. Only good cats get kitty scratches. “

Tim is fairly certain the animal snorts at him. Pushing back towards Jason's hand as if the man can’t possibly resist him. He’s clearly not wrong when Jason starts scratching behind his ears. 

“ I forgot to mention this but try to avoid people for the next two days. I did a really big clearing on you so it’ll take a little while for your shield to come back up properly. “

Accepting the information is much easier than questioning it. Tim nods, glad that it’s actually Saturday so no one will really bother him if he doesn’t show up at the office. Well besides his mother. There's also Sunday dinners that are mandatory. 

“ I can manage i'm sure. The only thing I have this weekend is dinner with my parents. “

Jason chuckles. “ Just another day in the life of Gotham's third most eligible bachelor. “

Tim’s lips quirk up without his permission. “ Yep aren’t you jealous of my exciting life? Danger at every turn. Probably something you wouldn’t be able to handle. “

A light dances in Jason’s eyes. It makes him look playfully charming and Tim feels his heart jump into his throat. 

“ Why don’t you go home and we’ll talk about who can handle what next time? “

Tim’s starting to think his blush is going to become permanent. 

“ 6 weeks right? “

Jason nods. “ 6 weeks. You should take it easy during that time. Try to build some healthy energy practices it’ll help a lot. “

Tim jumps, that reminds him! He whips around towards the bookshelves. Hungry eyes scanning the variety of titles. He isn't leaving here without at least one book. For physical evidence and to explain some of the things Jason spoke about earlier.

“ Speaking of which, any books you recommend?”

The man chuckles and leans across the counter. The cat stretches long and lean before pouncing off to sit in the sill. “ Most of the books here cost magical currency Timmy. Though I might have a book or two for mindless humans like yourself. “

“ Mindless?” Tim can’t help snapping at the comment. He steps towards Jason before pausing. Remembering his earlier near fall. 

“ Yep mindless. It’s the curse of technology. Most people don’t even realize how ungrounded they are. Before your clearing you left your body about 3 times. You should probably work on that by the way. When you’re not in your body it leaves it vacant for other things to get in. “

Tim jerks._ Like what? _ The idea makes him physically ill. Jason looks at him sympathetically.

“ Tim, I cleared about 206 attachments from you today. People don't pick up that many unless they're under extreme stress or are getting them from family and friends. “

Two hundred and six is a big number. Way larger than Tim wants to hear. It makes him wonder what’s the average amount people usually come in with. He doesn’t have many friends, as for family his mother keeps mostly to herself while his dad is cordial at most.

Stress then.

" Like attracts like. If you have a low vibration or carry low vibrational baggage it’s going to attract spiritual flies. It mostly happens when you don’t deal with your own emotions or trauma. Your subconscious makes a contract with entities. It’s pretty symbiotic. They hold onto the feelings you don’t want to deal with in exchange for your energy. It's convenient- except for the fact that while they get stronger you’re permanently exhausted. “

The words hit close to home. More than Tim wants to admit. It makes him desperate for more information. The last thing he wants is to feel as heavy as he did before. Maybe if he took his time and read more details, he could figure out how to stop it from happening again in the future.

“ So be mindful. Got it- Is all this in the books? Or is there a website where I can find the details?“

Jason waves him off. It almost makes it seem as if this isn’t a big deal. As if clearing 206 whatevers from him is just a regular Saturday. Something that isn’t a magical occurrence but more an everyday routine. Who knows maybe it is?

Or maybe this is a scam that Tim is buying into too quickly. He wonders if he’s high off of whatever herbs Jason had been burning in the back.

“ Stay in your body. “

Tim jerks. Without realizing he’s retreating into his head. It's embarrassing. He couldn't even last 15 minutes.

“ What did I just say about being more mindful?”

The statement makes him a little uncomfortable. Jason can read him so well it’s almost intimidating.Tim shrugs, not sure what to say.

“ Hard to be mindful when your mind is full. “

Jason honest to God gauffs like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard. Tim really doesn’t think it’s that funny. Listening to the man laugh is a pretty great sight though.

“ Alright Timmy. I think I have the perfect book for you. “

Jason walks around the counter making his way over the shelf closest to the door. The book he pulls out is bright purple and magenta. Even from here the cover looks like a trashy romance novel. The title is even worse. 

“ From Bitch to Witch- everything you got to know to go from human zombie to supernatural Diva. “

Tim groans. “ is that the summery?“

Jason smirks. “ Nope it’s my own tagline. It’s a lot better than it sounds. Has all the basics about energy, clearing, protecting yourself and even little exercises. If you can understand this next time I’ll have something more advanced waiting for you. “

Tim wants to complain but he can't find a good enough reason to. It looks pretty hefty- at least 300 pages. Big enough to potentially be helpful. He reaches into his pocket to grab his wallet.

“ How much human money do I owe you?” he quirks. The words feel odd in his mouth.

Jason hums thoughtfully. When he gets back behind the register he takes out a little card. It has a list of his prices in scribble. Tim almost wants to laugh, figures even though the store is neat the man is still chaotic in his personal practice. 

“ Hmmm, actually just tip me. I’m sure removing that gunk off of you is technically an act of public service. That’s good enough for me. The book is $25 though. “

Tim huffs. The man’s sense of humor is awful. He leafs through the bills in his wallet. “ 

" Ha ha- funny and a witch. Two of the qualities I look for in a person.

Jason ignores Tim's sarcasm. Instead pretending to bask in the imaginary complement. " is the another trait a slamming body? Cause pretty sure I got that too. "

Jason makes a show of flexing and Tim chokes. Were they flirting right now? Is that what's happening?

He isn’t sure if two hundred dollars is excessive or not. Hopefully it’s at least fair. When he looks at Jason a sudden boldness comes over him. 

Reaching over he stuffs $225 into the man’s apron pocket. Keeping eye contact the entire time. He’s pretty sure his ears are burning as well as his face. The slow rise of Jason’s eyebrow and his smirk is nerve racking. He lets his fingers linger for a moment. Jason doesn't move.

Pulling back Tim picks up the book, managing what he hopes is a coy smile. 

“ How does the 17th at 3pm sound?”

Jason nods. Not reaching for the money, all his attention on Tim. 

“ Make it 7pm. I close at six. I also take chilli dogs as a form of payment. Sounds fair? “

Tim nods. 

“ Sounds fair. “

It also sounds like a date but he keeps that to himself. 

New book in hand he says goodbye to Jason. Avoiding Roman on his way out. The cat stares at him from his spot near the window, eyes in little slits. Tim glares back, hoping it’ll make him back off. Shortly after, Tim notices the wooden circle with crystals. It’s pretty complex. With stones of all shapes and sizes with a little pile of what looks to be black salt in the middle. 

Now that he knows what it is and what it does however, he finds it way more interesting than the dream catcher above. For a moment he entertains the idea of taking a picture. He quickly changes his mind not wanting to be rude. He offers one more shy wave, finally taking his leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two of inktober. I'm a little behind but I think I can catch up! This was a really fun chapter to write I hope you guys enjoy it! I know I tagged this slow burn but my hands didn't cooperate. I might change the tags if things keep going at this pace!


	3. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He bathes quickly and efficiently, wanting to be clean more than anything else. The ring doesn’t slip off. Keeping snug at all times. He touches the metal again. It's proof of his interaction with Jason.
> 
> Jason. 
> 
> He’s pretty sure the man is a witch. When Tim said it in passing he didn’t say anything to deny it. A boy witch. It isn’t impossible, there are stranger things in Gotham. He thinks of his smile for a moment. Remembering the warmth that spread through his body. He can feel it all the way down to his toes and spreading across his chest. He hasn’t felt this way about anyone in years.

Turns out Jason hadn’t been exaggerating. The elevator is overwhelming. There isn’t many people inside of it, but one of the men is shouting loudly on the phone. He’s talking about a project deadline. Something Tim understands well. The more the man shouts the more waves of discomfort go through him. Almost as if he can physically feel the anger pulsating.

He’s glad when they finally get to the floor his car is on. He rushes out. Wanting to leave as quickly as possible. He fishes out his keys and opens the door. He’s almost too happy to get inside and close himself off from the rest of the world. 

It’s a little annoying but Jason had said it would only be for a few days. It makes sense he supposes. Being a little sensitive to other people’s energy at the moment. He can’t wait to get home and lock himself up in his room. There’s left over Chinese food in the fridge that’s calling his name as well as his new book. It's only about 15 chapters. Meaning Tim can read 2 or 3 a week before he sees Jason again. He doesn’t want to rush it. Though something tells him he’s going to end up binging the entire thing.

Well- there’s worst things to do. He could always take his time the third read through. 

Traffic is bad as usual. So much so that Tim settles for turning on the radio and setting it to the top 40. Usually he would make some phone calls or check emails. Today however- today he’s going to take a little time to himself. He only recognizes half of the songs. He has to take out his phone for nearly every other track. On the bright side he gets a bunch of new songs to add to his spotify. 

By the time he makes it home he’s feeling great. 

He makes his way upstairs quickly, only giving the neighbors quick brief greetings. He’s itching to get into the safety of his home. Maybe next time he could convince Jason to do it at his house. That way he could avoid this situation in the future. 

The thought makes Tim flush. Thinking of Jason in his house, near his bedroom. His ears burn. He just met the man, yet he’s already planning to get him into his room. There must be a client/witch boundary he’s crossing here.

Sighing, Tim opens the door. 

When he’s inside he takes a moment to appreciate the quiet. Eyes shut he breathes through the recent events. It isn’t too overwhelming. At least that’s what he tells himself. His mind is whirling with questions and information. So much so that it’s loud. 

For the first time in weeks he decides to shut it off. 

One task at a time.

He decides the first thing he wants is a shower and comfortable clothing. He places the book down and starts undressing. He hangs his coat on the rack a glint of silver catching his gaze. He almost forgot about the ring. It's so light and comfortable it doesn't feel like its there at all. Touching the cool metal brings him back to the moment. The feeling of Jason's skin touching his had been electric. He wonders if the other man felt it to. The magnetism.

He doesn’t take the ring off but does undress. Shower, food, then book. It’s a good plan and he’s sticking to it. Going to his room he grabs everything he needs before going to the bathroom. Tim gets half way in when his phone starts to ring. He curses. Knowing it’s in his pants that are currently on the living room floor. 

He runs out quickly, no phone calls in almost two hours. It had been too good to be true. He fishes it out of the fabric clumsily. When he finally gets his phone he swipes without looking first. 

“ Hello this is Timothy Drake. “

There’s a brief pause. 

“ Timothy- have you already left for the day?”

It’s his mother. Tim can practically see her. Sitting at her desk, manicure perfect as she fingers through files. Tim sits up a little straighter at the sound of her voice. 

“ Yes Ma’am I went home early today. Wasn’t feeling too well. “

It isn’t a lie per-say. He did leave the office needing some fresh air after sending a rather brutal email. His least favorite part of the job.

The other line is silent. Tim checks, making sure that she hasn’t hung up. 

“ Alright Timothy, Get some rest and feel better soon. I will see you at Dinner tomorrow night. “

The urge to cancel is strong. He really wants to say no. He bites his tongue knowing better than to try. “ Yes ma'am. “

The line goes dead. Tim lets out a long sigh as it does so. He loves his mother truly he does. There’s just some days when her pressure is overwhelming. Making it difficult to exist. It takes him a little longer to leave the living room and get back to his shower. 

He bathes quickly and efficiently, wanting to be clean more than anything else. The ring doesn’t slip off. Keeping snug at all times. He touches the metal again. It's proof of his interaction with Jason.

Jason. 

He’s pretty sure the man is a witch. When Tim said it in passing he didn’t say anything to deny it. A boy witch. It isn’t impossible, there are stranger things in Gotham. He thinks of his smile for a moment. Remembering the warmth that spread through his body. He can feel it all the way down to his toes and spreading across his chest. He hasn’t felt this way about anyone in years. 

He’s never really put a lot of thought into magic or energy before. After all he’s from a practical family. One that’s made it’s billions from selling very practical inventions. Drake industries makes some of the best tech on the market. Only behind Wayne Enterprises at the moment. It’s a great accomplishment, though he wants to take it further. Be the top someday. 

He finishes his shower and grabs his towel. It’s soft and clean, reminding him that the maid came today. She always did a great job. He basks in the smell of fabric softener. It’s a simple pleasure but one of his favorites. Tim needs to remember to leave her a tip next time.

Finally dry he slips into his pjs. Simple joggers and a large, baggy black shirt that belongs to his friend Kon. It’s comfortable and warm which is more than enough for him. Making his way into his bedroom he’s giddy as his bare feet glide on the cold floor. 

Tim knows he should probably eat first. He hasn’t had anything but an early lunch. Making a decision he heads into the kitchen. Opening the fridge he pulls out the takeout box. There’s half a portion of beef chow mein and a few egg rolls left. A tad ambitious he takes out a frying pan. Might as well heat it properly. 

He hums one of the songs that’s stuck in his head. Dumping the cold food into the frying pan and starting the fire. He throws the container away. It’s been a while since he’s been in the kitchen for more than just the microwave or the coffee machine. Like this he can almost pretend that he’s cooking himself. Something that he's never been very good at. A few times he thought of taking classes. The idea always slipping through the cracks. Looking at the notepad he keeps near the phone he decides to write it down. Who knows maybe with the curse gone timing wouldn't be such a disaster.

The pan starts to sizzle. Taking up a wooden spoon Tim goes over to stir it around so it won’t burn. It sticks to the pot a bit so he adds a little water. Maybe he should have put oil first. 

He keeps going until everything is nice and hot. That done he puts it all on a plate and takes it to the kitchen counter. Oh right, he needs a drink. There isn’t much in the fridge but he grabs a nutriment. Something he bought on a whim a week ago. 

He sits down. Cracking open the can and ready to dig in. It isn’t until he’s smelling the food does he realize how hungry and thirsty he is. 

The leftovers taste great. Tim enjoys every bite. He nearly burns his fingers when he grabs an egg roll in his eagerness. He [probably should check his emails at least once before starting the book. The idea of doing so makes him physically sick. 

He still hasn’t seen if he’s gotten a response from the one he sent earlier. 

It makes his apatite drop slightly. He keeps eating however, Committing to at least get through dinner. He polishes off the last of it with the nutriment. He feels full but not as heavy as he usually does. He considers it a win and cleans up. He could at least manage a day or two before letting the place fall into its usual chaos. 

Fed and clean he goes to the living room to grab the book and his phone. He eyes his laptop for a moment. Wondering if he should take it too. Something tells him it’s going to make him feel worse. Sighing he takes it anyway. He couldn’t put off work just because of his feelings. 

Or could he? 

Isn’t that what being the owner is all about? Doing what you want when you want. Tim bites his lip. It is Saturday. He could wait until tomorrow morning.

Carefully he puts his laptop back down and takes only his phone and the book. It isn’t selfish he assures himself. He’s just taking an afternoon. He'll get back to work tomorrow morning. Wanting to enjoy the feeling of peace a little longer. 

When he gets into bed he checks his phone. There’s three email notifications. He glances at them briefly. Just long enough to see if that the man from earlier sent a response. 

He did.

Anxiety wells up in his stomach. He places the device face down. Not wanting to acknowledge it. He isn't emotionally ready. It’s the worst part of the job. He hates getting strict on an employee. Even when it’s their error. Reluctantly he picks it back up. Thumbing the email open. Any kind of confrontation makes him nervous. 

He reads though, bracing himself for the blow. 

It's short. Only a few sentences. The man apologizing for his blunder and offering to fix it anyway he can. There's no excuses or accusations which is rare. Relief crashes into him making him sink into the bed. He types off a quick response. Offering to have a meeting first thing Monday morning. He reads it through to make sure his tone isn't angry. Deeming it appropriate he sends it off. 

He feels a huge weight come off of his shoulders. Like this he can settle in and read his book.

The cover is just as trashy as Tim remembers it. There’s a woman in silk scarves. The fabric blowing in imaginary wind every which way. Tim snorts. The lettering is in a bold font that’s comically similar to Harry Potter's. He flips through to look at the chapter titles. 

Suddenly, a scrap of paper pops out, falling into his lap. He frowns. It’s small and neat. On the back there's a handwritten message. 

``if _ anything happens, Call me and I’ll help you- JT’ _

The words brings back the warmth. He doesn’t know when Jason wrote this. It takes a moment for Tim to remember- duh magic. He strokes the card a few times before saving the number into his phone.

Maybe the man had been flirting with him after all. 

His phone starts to ring before he could put it down. Mother popping up on the screen. He bites his cheek. It's pretty rare for her to call twice in such a short period. Hopefully everything's ok. 

The second he answers she's speaks.

" Timothy i'm so sorry to bother you when you're not well dear, but I need you to come into the office. "

Tim face falls. It's a little after eight. It wouldn't be the first time she's made such a request. Usually during big projects or tight deadlines. Not like now when nothing too urgent is going on.

" Right now? Is everything alright?"

There's a pause. He can hear her nails drumming on the table.

" My computer has crashed and I can't get it back up. "

Tim sighs. His mom is terrible with technology. It doesn't surprise him in the slightest. Though he doesn't want to drive half way across town to deal with it himself.

" is anyone from the tech team there? "

He looks at the closet. The idea of getting up and changing is painful.

" Only Martin but he's an idiot. "

"Mom…"

She clicks her tongue at him. " Come now Timothy you know I'm right. Please come fix it for me I have important documents to send and your father is still away. I don’t have them backed up anywhere else. "

It takes everything Tim has not to curse. 

“ I’m really not feeling well. “ He presses. Hoping that it might make her change her mind. She gives a long sigh as if it’s a bother.

" Tell you what- You come fix the computer for me and i'll let you pick the next project you work on. Perhaps the little microchip you've been wanting to do?"

That makes him sit up. He's been trying to get his mom to push the nano proposition for over two years. A waste of time she had told him. Wanting him to focus on projects that were more ‘profitable’. He gets up and goes over to the closet.

" Honestly? Just for fixing your computer? "

He grabs a pair of slacks and a polo.

" Yes Timothy I told you its important. I’ll show you when you get here. "

" Alright mom. I’m on my way. “

After she hangs up he lets out a breath. Well- the carriage turns back into a pumpkin. Staying home for two days had an unrealistic goal to begin with. For a moment he wishes he had the courage to tell his mom he couldn’t do it. That he’s too unwell and she’d need to call someone else. Not that she would have taken that well. 

Changing his clothes, Tim gets ready to leave. Thankful his keys and wallet are by the door next to his coat. He just needs to fix the computer and get back home. Hopefully the office isn’t too busy this time of night so he can be in and out. 

Well unless his mother finds something else she needs him to do. Putting on his shoes he checks himself over once more. 

Hopefully she's in a good mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the comments from the last chapter! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this magical adventure so far. Writing this is becoming a really fun experience. I hope you guys are having fun reading as well. 
> 
> This chapters inktober prompt is 'Bait'.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh- So this is a thing i've been wanting to write for a while. I'm going to try to post 1 Chapter a day for every month of October- based on the inktober prompts. 
> 
> Wish me luck.


End file.
